parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheen and the Boys: The Road Flip Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts Trailer #1 *Narrator: The road trip where anything can happen and usually does. But this Christmas get ready to raise the stakes when the roadtrip becomes... *Sheen Estevez: You drive like my grandmother! This is awesome! *Narrator: The Road Flip. *Carl Wheezer (Singing): Cuz uptown boys going to give it to you. *Jimmy Neutron (Singing): 'Cuz uptown boys going to give it to you. Saturday night and we in the spot. *Sheen Estevez (Singing): Don't believe me just watch. Come on! *Narrator: Sheen and the Boys: The Road Flip. *Sheen Estevez: When I say party, you say Sheen. Party! *All: Sheen! *Sheen Estevez: Party! *All: Sheen! *Sheen Estevez: Party! *Flint Lockwood: Sheen! *Wasabi (Big Hero 6): You said that in a non-party way, man. *Sheen Estevez: Whoa, buzz kill. Trailer #2 *Narrator: You remember the discovery. *Sheen Estevez: (Screaming) *Flint Lockwood: Get out! *Sheen Estevez: I'm waiting for the rinse cycle. *Narrator: The bonding. *Carl Wheezer: I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you? *Flint Lockwood: Sure, but stay on that side of the bed. *(Carl sleeping) *Narrator: And those special moments... *Sheen Estevez: I'm going to puke! *Narrator: That made them a family. *Flint Lockwood: Sheen! *Sheen Estevez: Yup, nobody does that better than him. *Narrator: The boys are growing up. *Flint Lockwood: Sam, these are my boys. *Sheen Estevez: Au chanté. *Sam Sparks: I can tell that you're trouble. *Sheen Estevez: Guilty as charged. *Narrator: But something unexpected... *Carl Wheezer: I've always wanted a mom. *Narrator: Is going down. *Sam Sparks: This is my son, Nick! *Sheen Estevez: What? *Nick Dean (Jimmy Neutron): Chip shot! *Sheen Estevez: Whoa! *Nick Dean (Jimmy Neutron): No hard feelings, huh? *Flint Lockwood: Sam's coming with me to Miami. *Sheen Estevez: New job. New house. New family. *Flint Lockwood: I can feel the bonding happening already. *Nick Dean (Jimmy Neutron): (Laughing) Where's the super glue? *Sheen Estevez: Right? *Narrtor: From the creators of CartoonTales and SheenBob KidPants. *Carl Wheezer: I don't want to go back to Retroville. *Jimmy Neutron: And I am not going to end up related to that guy. *Nick Dean (Jimmy Neutron): (Burping) *Sheen Estevez: Here's the deal, Nick. We all go to Miami to stop this proposal and then we never have to see each other again. *Nick Dean (Jimmy Neutron): Respect. *Sheen Estevez: Thank you. *Narrator: Now, they're all hitting the road... *Carl Wheezer: Tired. *Narrator: By land... *Sheen Estevez: We're going to Miami! Does this look like a face that will survive prison? *Narrator: By sea... *Jimmy Neutron: That was awesome! *Narrator: By air. *Female: What is that? Body search! *Jimmy Neutron: No, not that. Not that! Oh no. *Sheen Estevez: Real smooth. *Nick Dean (Jimmy Neutron): That's not mine. *Female: You just holding it for a friend? *Narrator: But not... *Ken (Bee Movie): Freeze! *Narrator: By themselves. *Ken (Bee Movie): Air marshal. *Sheen Estevez: You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. *Ken (Bee Movie): I'm the police of the sky! (Screaming) *Carl Wheezer: Nailed it! *Narrator: This Christmas *Flint Lockwood: Seriously, the no fly list? I thought you guys were mature enough to take care of yourselves? *Sheen Estevez: That's insulting. We are very mature. *Carl Wheezer: Sorry! Pizza toots. *Narrator: All boy... *Ken (Bee Movie): Time for a Flip hunt! You gotta come out some time. *Narrator: Breaks loose. *Sheen Estevez: Hi! See ya! *Elsa (Frozen): The Boys! *Ken (Bee Movie): Bingo! *Sheen Estevez: And the hits just keep on coming. *Narrator: Sheen and the Boys: The Road Flip. *Flint Lockwood: To an uneventful night. *Carl Wheezer (Singing): I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist *Sheen Estevez: Whoa, buzzkill. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Trailers